


fire on fire / zurin bonus content

by ksootaeho



Series: fire on fire (zurin) [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, i don't know what else to tag here just bear with me, this is a lot of just...underage sex and angst that i didn't show in the main fic, this is for all of you who r sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksootaeho/pseuds/ksootaeho
Summary: small behind the scenes content from "him" and "i've always liked to play with fire"refer to parts one and two of this series if you haven't read those.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: fire on fire (zurin) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. "him" ch. 46 / zuko

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again with more canon zurin content. these two live in my brain rent fucking free.
> 
> most of this will be smut from the main storyline that i didn't include for those of you that aren't comfortable with underage sex. so if you're one of those people i suggest not staying. there will also be angst so even if you're one of those people, still check for the chapters that aren't smut! this won't be in any particular order...just whatever comes to me and i finish writing.
> 
> as always, [click to listen to the zurin playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3DDmbsUx1E36RsvagTNwKp?si=fExhKeqkQBencPL2-1aTlA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place in the western air temple, after azarin walks in on zuko taking a bath.
> 
> cw: underaged smut, zuko having the wildest imagination possible

“I just have to...uh...I have to meditate before dinner...uncle said it helps with digestion…” Zuko knows that this isn’t a proper excuse. He knows Azarin most likely doesn’t believe him, but Azarin lets him rush out of the room anyway. Zuko’s clothes are dripping and his feet leave dark wet footprints on the stone floor of the temple as he frantically makes his way back to his room.

The moment he shuts the door behind him he presses his back against it, trying to gather his composure a little. His breathing is ragged, chest heaving, and Zuko wonders when Azarin started having this effect on him. Nothing even happened...he just saw Azarin naked, and Azarin flirted with him. He’s seen Azarin naked plenty of times and it’s never had  _ this _ much of an effect on him, but adding on Azarin flirting with him? Apparently that’s what does Zuko in.

The prince looks down, seeing as well as feeling the slight tent in his wet pants, and he groans. He doesn’t have time for this, he doesn’t have the patience for this, and if he’s being honest he can still feel the heat from Azarin’s body in front of him, towering over him, making him feel small. In any other situation, feeling like that would make Zuko incredibly uncomfortable. In any other situation, it reminds him of how he feels around his sister, or his father. With Azarin? Zuko is actually finding himself  _ enjoying _ feeling small, feeling inferior. Zuko feels like he wants Azarin to strip him of his title, his status, his ego, his pride...and break him down to his very core.

Zuko’s legs tremble at the mere thought of it.

With shaking hands, Zuko moves to the bed and fumbles through his bag for a small vial filled with oil; one of many that were left on his bedside table every time he returned to his room in the palace to find a boy waiting for him. Zuko was smart enough to piece together why it was needed, and he saved a few of them when he left on the off chance that he needed it. That off chance is now.

Zuko lies down on his bed after removing his wet clothes and pours some oil into his palm. He can’t believe he’s doing this, here and now, right before he has to go out onto the terrace to eat dinner with everyone. But he certainly can’t hide the erection he has and in all honesty, he feels like he needs the release. It’s been weeks since he’s touched himself like this, and even longer since he’s done anything sexual with someone else. Even though it’s been a while, when he grips his length and begins stroking, it feels like second nature almost. Pleasure zips up his spine as heat continues to gather in his core the more he strokes and grips and twists, and Zuko has to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loudly.

With his fingers twisting into the blanket underneath him, Zuko bucks his hips up into his own hand, trying and failing to get more pleasure. The sensation of stroking his dick is nice, but he feels like he’s missing something and he hates that he doesn’t know what it is because he truly does not have the time to draw this out like he normally would. Maybe thinking about someone else touching him might help.

Zuko shuts his eyes and imagines what happened earlier going vastly differently. He thinks about Azarin standing in front of him, one hand gripping his neck and the other around his dick, stroking slowly beneath the water of the flowing river. Zuko moans, back arching off the bed as he imagines Azarin’s fingers digging into the sides of his throat, cutting off not only his air supply but the blood to his brain. Zuko’s free hand lets go of the blanket and moves to his neck, squeezing just enough to make more pleasure mount in his groin as he strokes himself.

He thinks about Azarin’s muscled body pressed up against his own, the other’s lips tracing along his jawline then licking and sucking down his neck to his collarbone. Zuko groans again because  _ fuck, _ Azarin’s lips are so beautiful and he wants them to touch his skin so damn badly. As much as Zuko doesn’t want to, he can’t stop himself from thinking about Azarin’s cock and how wonderful it would feel in his mouth. He doesn’t know how good he would be at it, but after seeing it earlier, Zuko can’t stop thinking about how much he wants Azarin’s dick in his mouth. He’s craving it, honestly, which makes him move his fingers from gripping his throat to shoving two into his mouth to suck on.

Zuko doesn’t know when, why, or how he’s become so sexual, but he really thinks it has  _ everything _ to do with how much he wants Azarin. The feeling of something heavy on his tongue to lick and suck on while he gets pleasure is almost  _ too _ much sensation, but apparently not enough to bring him to completion. Zuko actually  _ whines _ because he’s so worked up, he’s so close, and thinking about Azarin is almost too much to handle. But there’s still something missing, and when Zuko realizes what it is, he hates himself for it.

Zuko flips himself on the bed, raising himself onto his knees with his chest and head resting on the pillow below him. He reaches over to the half empty vial of oil and coats his fingers with what remains, then reaches behind him and spreads it generously over his quivering hole. The pleasure just this action alone brings him makes his breath hitch. He rubs the tip of his finger in circles, applying pressure every so often until his finger slips past the ring of muscle. Zuko turns his head into the pillow under him and moans loudly because the pleasure just the tip of his finger inside of him is bringing is almost too much. The prince presses deeper, hips rocking back almost on instinct, like his body was made for this and he’s just giving in to it. He tries not to think too much about that.

He imagines Azarin’s weight behind him on the bed, that it’s Azarin’s finger inside him instead of his own. Zuko moves back more, pushing his finger in to the knuckle and groaning into his pillow again. It hurts, he isn’t going to lie, but the pleasure far outweighs the pain, especially when he brings his other hand back to stroke his leaking cock again. Zuko pumps his finger in and out of himself in time with the languid strokes he’s giving to his length, all the while imagining that it’s Azarin’s hands on him, Azarin pleasuring him, Azarin  _ fucking _ him.

It’s to this thought that Zuko’s pleasure finally topples over into bliss, orgasm splitting through him like lightning. Zuko screams into the bed, screams Azarin’s name like it’s a sin, because the pleasure is just  _ so much _ and he’s never felt anything like it before. Zuko’s legs tremble as he comes, muscles squeezing around the lone finger in his ass and hot spurts of cum staining the blanket underneath him. His breath is heavy as he comes down and squeezes the last of his cum out of the tip of his cock, letting out a final breathy moan into the cloth of his pillow. Zuko stays like that, ass in the air, finger inside of himself for what feels like a long time until his thighs give out on him and he drops into the puddle of his own cum underneath him.

So much for washing up before dinner. 


	2. rewrite the stars: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite the stars - zendaya & zac efron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it is i, back with more zurin content!
> 
> this part of the bonus content is a little different than what the rest of it will be. this is a rewrite of every time azarin and zuko COULD have kissed, and what would have happened if they did. each section is a reset back to canon, so don't take the events of one section into the other.
> 
> also i never realized how much zurin DO NOT interact in book two until i started rereading and oh my god they literally only interact like once before ba sing se...so none of this will be from book two. it skips from book one directly into book three lmao I'm sorry y'all...
> 
> comments appreciated!!! <3
> 
> [click to listen to the zurin playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3DDmbsUx1E36RsvagTNwKp?si=fExhKeqkQBencPL2-1aTlA)

**riverboat scene // chapter 7**

“Hopefully we don’t have to chase the Avatar for much longer. I know you’re bored.”

“Bored? With you around?  _ Never _ ,” Azarin says with a grin. He jumps back and sends a small stream of fire toward Zuko’s feet, who jumps to the side to avoid it while shooting flames toward Azarin in return. The tea is long forgotten.

Zuko swiftly moves behind Azarin while avoiding the other’s attacks. He links his arms through Azarin’s own, pulling him back a little, which strains his shoulders in a pretty awful way. Azarin hisses in pain, and he can almost  _ hear _ the smirk Zuko has when he speaks again. “We need a rematch. You won’t knock me off the side of the ship this time, I promise you.” His voice is low in Azarin’s ear and it’s a dangerous game Zuko is playing, but Azarin loves it. Being this close to Zuko is rare; Azarin feels a shock run through his body, their proximity to each other getting to his head.

Azarin lets out a strained breath, smiling. “Arrogant prince,” he says, jerking his arms to feel for any weak points in Zuko’s grip. When he finds it, he takes his opportunity and pulls one of his arms free, flipping his position with Zuko and shoving him into the wall of the control room on the boat. Azarin has both of Zuko’s hands in just one of his own, leaving his free hand to grip the back of Zuko’s neck, making sure the other couldn’t turn his head. He wouldn’t put it past Zuko to breathe fire at him just to get away. Azarin lowers his voice just as Zuko had, speaking next to the prince’s ear. “You’ll have to do better than that to beat me.”

Azarin lets go of Zuko, heart beating loudly in his ears from the adrenaline pumping through his body. It takes  _ everything _ in him to avoid pressing his lips to Zuko’s skin...any part of it. He’s starting to crave Zuko’s touch more and more as time passes, which isn’t good, but Azarin is far too intoxicated on being alone with Zuko to care at the moment. He wants more, and he has to step back from Zuko to prevent himself from doing something he’ll regret.

When Zuko turns around and tries to attack him, though, Azarin once again pins him to the metal behind him, arms above the prince’s head as Zuko tries to writhe free, kicking fire as he does. Azarin’s breath is ragged as he presses his body to Zuko’s, not surprised at all that Zuko growls and tries to break free. “What are you doing?! This isn’t fair, you’re taller than me!”

Azarin hears Zuko, he really does, but the adrenaline mixed with his thoughts of pressing his lips to Zuko’s skin drive him to dip his head down and capture the prince’s lips with his own. The kiss is so short that Azarin feels like he has whiplash from the amount of pure joy he experiences for such a small amount of time before it’s ripped away from him and Zuko is kicking him in the stomach.

Azarin falls to the floor of the boat, staring up at Zuko with his breath heaving and panic beginning to creep down his spine. Had he  _ really _ just kissed Zuko? “I’m so sorry, Zu, I don’t know what I was thinking, I swear I won’t do that again,  _ fuck, _ I am so fucking sorry, Zuko…”

Zuko’s expression is hard, and Azarin is almost positive that he’s about to be screamed at, or burned, or beaten to death. His father had warned him, and here it— “It’s fine,” Zuko says, and... _ what? _ “If you’re half as pent up as I am, I know you’ve thought about doing much more than that.”

Is Zuko  _ really _ suggesting that not only is he  _ okay _ with Azarin kissing him, but that he himself has thought about doing  _ more _ than kissing with Azarin? Surely he can’t be hearing this correctly.

“I...I don’t understand…” Azarin starts, slowly getting to his feet again. He keeps a safe distance from Zuko. “You’re...okay with it?” He somehow can’t find the courage to ask  _ and you’ve thought about doing more with me? _

Zuko shrugs. “We’ve been traveling together for three years, Rin. You’re the most attractive person on the ship, and the only person my age, too.” The prince averts his eyes, a slight blush filling his cheeks with color. “There aren’t any girls around, and we’re both kinda just a bunch of pent up hormones at this point. So, I don’t blame you for kissing me. We rarely fight in such close circumstances...the adrenaline can be a lot sometimes.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Zuko thinks it’s just...some kind of uncontrollable incident of raging teenage hormones. Well, Azarin isn’t going to make himself look like an absolute idiot by professing his love after Zuko clearly has no idea that love could even be an option here. So, he goes along with it.

“Yeah...yeah. I got caught up in the moment, I guess.” Azarin’s voice is less than convincing, so he tries to perk up a little and masks his disappointment with some humor. “So you think I’m the most attractive person on the ship, huh?”

At this, Zuko rolls his eyes dramatically and gets into another bending stance. “How did I  _ know _ I’d regret saying that the moment it came out of my mouth.” Zuko pushes fire from his hands and Azarin jumps out of the way while the prince continues on.  _ “Yes, _ you’re attractive, Azarin. I’d have to be blind not to see that.” He attacks again, and Azarin returns it with a smug grin on his face.

Maybe Azarin can get away with a lot more than a kiss if he blames it on adrenaline.

**fighting // chapter 12**

Much to Azarin’s surprise, Zuko starts crying. Silently at first, but the longer they stand there the more hysterically the tears come out. Azarin moves him to the bed and they both sit. It’s a long while before Zuko calms down enough to talk.

“Rin, I-I can’t even tell you how sorry I am,” Zuko starts, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. “You’re the only person besides uncle that’s believed in me and been here for me through all of this and I...I said the  _ worst _ things to you…”

Smiling, Azarin wraps an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s alright. I mean, you  _ did _ say some pretty bad things, but I know that’s not you.” Maybe now —  _ finally _ — Zuko will ease up on trying to be his father. It’s gotten to the point where he’s pushing Azarin and Iroh away, and that’s the last thing Azarin wants.

Zuko leans his head on Azarin’s shoulder, which in turn makes Azarin’s heart start racing uncontrollably. The prince lets out a sigh. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Azarin. I can’t even imagine how lost I would be if you weren’t here with me.”

Azarin can’t breathe. It isn’t because he’s thinking about his father like he initially thinks, though. He can’t breathe because Zuko is showing that he  _ cares _ about Azarin, in his own way. Azarin thinks if there’s any time to confess, now is it. If his heart beats any harder, he thinks his chest will explode.

“Zuko...I have something I need to tell you.”

The prince sits up, looking at Azarin questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it isn’t bad at all…” Azarin shakes his head, but smiles. “At least, I hope it won’t be...you don’t have to be okay with it. I’m not forcing you into anything--”

“You have a crush on the wate—Katara, don’t you?”

Azarin’s heart sinks. Of course Zuko is going to assume the person Azarin has feelings for is a girl...why  _ wouldn’t _ he? Zuko doesn’t know that Azarin is attracted to boys...that Azarin is attracted to  _ him. _ Hopefully, he won’t have to be in the dark much longer.

Exhaling a deep breath, Azarin turns more toward Zuko, sliding his arms down to take the prince’s hands into his own. “No, Zuko. Not Katara.”

“But you  _ do _ like someone, then?” Zuko’s voice holds excitement, and Azarin thinks it’s cute that Zuko is so excited for him. Hopefully he stays that way.

“I do,” Azarin nods. He closes his eyes, squeezes Zuko’s hands a little harder, and tries to will away the panic beginning to creep over him. It causes him to stutter. “I...I like  _ you _ , Z-Zuko. I have a c-crush on you.”

There’s a long silence, but Zuko doesn’t let go of his hands and Azarin sees that as a good sign. Even though his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest in anticipation, he doesn’t open his eyes again until Zuko starts speaking.

“That’s...wow.  _ Wow, _ Rin…” If he weren’t completely panicking at the moment, Azarin might make a sarcastic remark about Zuko’s royal education vocabulary. “You like me? You like  _ boys?” _

Azarin nods, realizing that he’s gripping Zuko’s hands way too tightly. He lets them go, returning them to sit in his lap awkwardly. “But, like I said...I’m not trying to force you into anything. I just...I need you to know. I’ve been keeping this secret for so long and I can’t rationalize my judgments of you anymore if you don’t understand  _ why _ I care so much…”

The way Zuko is staring at him sadly sends a pang of guilt through Azarin that he wishes he hadn’t noticed. He doesn’t want Zuko to feel sorry for him or pity him…he wants Zuko to consider being with him, but he knows that isn’t realistic.

“How long have you kept this to yourself?” Zuko asks, and he seems at the very least, genuinely curious, so Azarin tries to answer like he  _ isn’t _ having the biggest internal panic attack of his life.

“The entire time I’ve known you, Zu…” Azarin sighs a little, averting his eyes and shaking his head. “The first summer we went to Ember Island was when I realized I wanted to be more than friends with you. I’ve just been so afraid of your judgment and rejection that I always tell myself it’s better that I say nothing, that I’ll be a burden on you, that I’ll ruin our friendship with my stupid feelings.”

At this, Zuko turns to face Azarin more and shakes his head, trying to make Azarin look at him. “Hey...Rin, please look at me…” When Azarin turns his head, Zuko’s smile is so soft and so warm that Azarin thinks he’s going to faint. He hasn’t seen Zuko like this in years and it’s equally heartwarming and unsettling. “Your feelings  _ aren’t _ stupid, okay?”

_ “Yes, _ they are!” Azarin stands, heart racing, vision blurry with tears as he shakes his head more. “My father  _ burned me _ because of my feelings for you and—and it doesn’t matter what you think, because he’s going to  _ kill _ me for telling you, Zuko,  _ he’s going to kill me!” _

The way he’s shaking tells him that he’s  _ definitely _ having another episode about his father even though things are going extremely well considering he’s just told Zuko he has romantic feelings for him. Azarin hates this, he absolutely  _ despises _ his father for putting these reactions into him, but maybe now that he realizes the true reason he reacts this way, he can put a stop to it.

“Azarin,  _ please _ calm down,” Zuko says this with his hands out and muscles tensed, probably trying not to make any sudden moves in fear that Azarin will attack him unknowingly. He wouldn’t put it past himself. “Zhao isn’t here, Rin. He isn’t here and he doesn’t have to know that you told me. We can keep it between us, okay? Just...please…” Zuko stands, and Azarin tenses, backing up.

“Stay over there before I hurt you again,” he says, voice shaking.

Zuko doesn’t listen. “It’s okay. I trust you, Azarin.” The prince takes slow steps forward, hands still out, and Azarin’s breathing becomes uncontrollably heavy but he manages to keep himself calm until Zuko reaches him. He isn’t exactly sure what Zuko is doing but he lets the prince place his hands on his chest. He lets Zuko slide them up and around to the back of his neck, and he doesn’t realize when his panic has started to subside but he isn’t going to complain, not when Zuko is this close to him and he  _ isn’t _ having a complete freakout anymore. “Better?”

Azarin nods, letting out a long breath as he leans his head against Zuko’s and his head clears. “Yeah...thank you, Zu. You—didn’t have to do that…”

Zuko shrugs a little. “I’d rather do this than have you kick my ass because you think your father’s going to show up and kill you.” Smiling, Zuko steps back and Azarin feels like his heart drops into his stomach at the loss of contact; Zuko didn’t  _ want _ to give him affection like that, he only did it because he thought it would calm Azarin down. Somehow that makes it hurt worse. “I don’t want to hurt you, Rin...you’re my best friend. But I just, I can’t return your feelings, at least not right now. There’s so much going on and I don’t even know if I’m attracted to boys or not because I just haven’t had a single thought that isn’t about capturing the Avatar for the last three years…”

As much pain as he’s in, Azarin tries to smile, even though this feels like rejection. “I understand. Again, I’m not trying to force you into anything, I just...I wanted you to know. You deserved to know, I mean, I’ve been keeping it to myself for as long as we’ve known each other.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Zuko responds, and even though he’s taking this very well and his voice is soft and comforting, Azarin somehow still feels like sinking into the floor. “Seriously, Rin...I know this must have been difficult for you, especially if Zhao burned you for it. I’m so sorry you’ve had to live with that fear for so long, but he isn’t here, okay? He isn’t going to kill you for telling me, and if he tried, I’d kill  _ him.” _

Before Azarin can stop himself, he’s pushing forward and throwing his arms around Zuko in a crushing embrace. Zuko returns it, thankfully. “You don’t have to take this so well, Zu, I know it must be weird for you. But...thank you. Thank you so much for not making me feel like I’m stupid for loving you.”

_ “Well…” _ Zuko starts, and he pulls back with a smirk across his mouth. “You  _ are _ pretty stupid for loving the banished Prince of the Fire Nation that lost his honor. Haven’t you heard? According to the crew, I’m insufferable.”

“That's not a lie,” Azarin laughs, because even if Zuko rejected him and even if Azarin feels exhausted from the amount of emotional labor he just put in...he can never pass up a chance to bully Zuko.

Luckily, the prince doesn’t snap back with sarcasm, only lightly punches Azarin in the arm. They stand in silence a little awkwardly after that, until Zuko looks around for a moment. Azarin wonders what he’s doing but doesn’t get the chance to ask.

“Do you...do you want to...do you want to kiss me?” Zuko asks, and Azarin is too shocked to even begin to respond. “I worded that wrong...I’m sorry, Rin, I’m bad at this. I guess I’m offering to kiss you.”

Azarin blinks, feeling like he’s dreaming. Maybe he’ll wake up in his bed after this. “Zu…” He starts, eyes locked on Zuko’s lips now. He can’t lie to himself;  _ of course _ he wants to kiss Zuko, but he also doesn’t want to make Zuko feel like he  _ has _ to do any of this just to appease him. Azarin wants him to want it on his own. “I told you, I don’t want to force you into—”

“You’re not forcing me into anything,” Zuko cuts him off, stepping forward again. Azarin ends up backing into the wall behind him. “I’m curious now. The thought of kissing a boy doesn’t absolutely repulse me, so I wanna try it.”

Azarin’s heart starts racing again, but not out of panic. “Right now?”

“I’m impulsive.”

“And impatient,” Azarin adds. Zuko nods, smiling.

“That, too.” The prince places a hand on Azarin’s chest, then slides it up slowly to ghost his fingers along the side of Azarin’s neck. It takes a lot for Azarin not to moan at the contact. “Come on, Rin. Your crush is asking you to kiss him. What’s there to lose?”

Azarin can think of a lot of things to lose, but he casts them all aside for this singular moment of bliss, this one moment where he doesn’t have to feel anymore pain or fear when it comes to Zuko. He takes Zuko’s face in his hands and crashes their lips together, and he wonders for the briefest of moments if this is a dream again.

It isn’t.

**palace courtyard // chapter 35**

“Welcome to the last nine years of my life, Zuko.”

“Azarin…” Zuko trails off.

“Loving you is so insanely fucking difficult, Zuko. It’s so hard. You make it  _ so hard _ to love you. It hurts more than I can even begin to describe...and yet, I do it. I  _ still _ love you, even after all of this mess.” Azarin’s eyes wash over Zuko and stop on his wrists, which are completely bare. He reaches for Zuko’s arm and holds it up, pointing to the skin there. “The sad part is, even though you’ve torn my heart out and stomped on it today, I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you. But I  _ want _ to stop, because it just...it hurts so much. I can’t get rid of you and  _ that’s _ what kills me.” He shoves Zuko’s arm back to him. “Where’s my mother’s bracelet? I want it back.  _ Now.” _

Zuko stares at him. Azarin goes to demand the bracelet back again, but Zuko shoves him just as hard as Azarin had shoved him a few moments ago. “You _really_ think this has been easy for me? That I’ve been _enjoying_ thinking about the last nine years and all the shit I’ve missed because I’m too selfish to notice that my best friend is _in love_ with me?” Stepping forward, Zuko’s eyes spill tears as he glares up at Azarin. “Just because I’m trying to enjoy what I have now doesn’t mean I’m not _fucking_ _devastated_ about what I missed.”

Azarin’s throat fills with flames and he spits them out as he speaks, his blood boiling. “Then  _ do _ something about it, Zuko. Make a decision that isn’t just to serve yourself for once!” They’re so close that Azarin thinks the fire spilling from his mouth is going to burn Zuko. Still, the prince remains where he is, amber eyes roaming over Azarin’s face, ending at his lips, and for a split second Azarin thinks Zuko is going to kiss him.

He does.

Zuko leans forward and their lips fit together like they were made to do so, like they’ve both been waiting their whole lives for this moment to happen. For Azarin, it feels like that much is true, which is why he’s completely taken aback at what’s happening and doesn’t exactly kiss Zuko back immediately. This isn’t something he’s expected to happen, even though he’s been shoving ultimatum after ultimatum at Zuko this entire time. Why has he not considered that Zuko might make the right choice? Why is he so shocked that Zuko is kissing him?

When Zuko moves back to look at him, Azarin grips the prince’s hips and pulls him forward again, welcoming Zuko’s arms around his neck just before he kisses him again, only deeper this time. His skin feels electric, like he’s bending lightning and it starts and ends with Zuko’s lips on his own. Azarin has never thought that kissing Zuko would feel this incredible, but he isn’t going to start complaining now, not when he’s waited nearly nine years for this exact moment. Azarin will never complain about anything ever again if he gets to continue kissing Zuko like this.

The feeling of Zuko’s fingers in his hair is something Azarin will never forget. He’ll never forget the look in Zuko’s eyes after they finally separate, either. It’s like he can physically see the clarity and realization there, like Zuko is finally coming to the conclusion that he’s been fighting his feelings for too long and for no good reason. Azarin doesn’t know what Zuko has been going through in the last few weeks since he found out Azarin is in love with him, but something in the prince’s eyes tells him that none of it matters to him anymore.

It feels like an eternity before one of them says something, but it’s Azarin that does eventually speak, albeit very lowly against Zuko’s lips. “Now...was that so hard?” He knows now probably isn’t the time for humor, but the feeling of complete and utter happiness that’s bubbling within him is definitely what makes Azarin say something  _ that _ stupid.

Even still, Zuko smiles, tongue swiping across his lips and fingers gripping a little tighter in Azarin’s hair. “You should go...before Azula wakes up and tries to kill you. I’ll--”

“Go?” Azarin interrupts, pulling back a little and shaking his head. “Zuko, I’m  _ not _ leaving, not after this. If I leave, you’re coming with me.” His heart starts sinking, because Zuko can’t be serious, he can’t expect Azarin to leave without him, not after finally getting what he’s always wanted. Zuko can’t push him away again, not anymore.

“I’ll meet you outside the capital,” Zuko responds, and Azarin thinks he sees fresh tears forming in the prince’s eyes. “I can’t just leave right now...Mai will know, and I need to get some things first. I  _ swear _ I will meet you outside the capital tomorrow morning, Azarin.” He pauses, a single tear streaking down his cheek, fingers digging into the back of Azarin’s head a little stronger. “ _ Please, _ I-I don’t want you to get hurt…”

Even though Azarin doesn’t want to leave Zuko right after he feels like he finally has him, he has to agree that Zuko can’t just leave like this yet. Azarin has to trust that Zuko will come, he has to trust that Zuko will make the right choice now. He’s finally on the right track, so Azarin at the very least feels a little safer in giving the prince some of his trust.

Azarin presses his lips against Zuko’s again, kissing him deeply, not wanting to let him go. When he does, he kisses Zuko on the forehead. “Thank you, Zuko...for making the right choice,” Azarin says, then steps back from the prince even though it’s the last thing he wants to do right now. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Zuko repeats, smiling, as his hand slides from Azarin’s own. Zuko looks sad, possibly more sad than Azarin himself feels as Sokka pulls him away. When he looks back again just before the unguarded exit to the courtyard closes, Azarin swears he sees Zuko on his knees in the grass. His heart feels like it falls into his feet.


	3. rewrite the stars: part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite the stars: zendaya & zac efron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will conclude my lil mini series...even though i know i could rewrite a lot more scenes and make these two kiss each other all i want, but I'm not going to bc effort. i hope you've enjoyed this and comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> [click to listen to the zurin playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3DDmbsUx1E36RsvagTNwKp?si=fExhKeqkQBencPL2-1aTlA)

**western air temple forest // chapter 42**

“But...why?” Azarin finally speaks up, albeit quietly. “What does you becoming Fire Lord have to do with me?”

Zuko smiles, but it’s sad. “Because I love you, Azarin.”

Nine years. Azarin has waited nine years to hear those words from Zuko. He had never imagined it would be like this...in fact, he had never imagined that it would ever happen at all. But here’s Zuko, giving Azarin everything he’s ever wanted, and yet Azarin can’t make himself want it like he used to. So much has changed in the last almost four years. Neither Azarin nor Zuko are the same person they used to be. Even though Azarin is definitely still in love with him, he can’t let Zuko in after everything he’s done. It would hurt too much... _ this _ hurts too much.

“Please say something…” Zuko brings Azarin out of his thoughts and he realizes he’s just been staring at the other while he was lost in his head this whole time.

Azarin gulps back his fear, eyes dropping to the ground. He speaks as normally as he can. “I still don’t see what that has to do with becoming Fire Lord.”

Zuko makes a frustrated sound and steps even closer to Azarin. “I’m so bad at explaining this...I don’t even think I can put it into words. I just...I don’t want to be Fire Lord if you’re not there with me, doing everything with me,  _ being _ with me. You’re my best friend, Azarin. You’ve done so much for me that you don’t even know you’ve done, just by being a good person and showing me the path I should have taken a long time ago.” The prince is now so close to Azarin that he’s forced to look at him. Zuko slowly places a hand on the side of Azarin’s neck, over his burn. When Azarin doesn’t react, he smiles. “I love you so much...I miss you so much, it hurts.”

Azarin’s heart is thumping inside his ears, his breath ragged. He has no idea what to do, or how to react. “Z-Zuko, I…” He trails off, because Zuko is closing his eyes and leaning up to press their mouths together and  _ dear fucking lord, _ this is what Azarin has wanted for so long and it’s finally happening. His body is screaming at him to give in, to be with Zuko and forget everything that’s happened, because  _ this is what he has always wanted. _

But...he can’t.

Mere centimeters away from each other’s lips, Azarin leans his forehead against Zuko’s own instead of kissing him, bringing his hand up to pull the prince’s down from his neck. He doesn’t let go of Zuko’s hand and takes the other in his own, as well. He sees a tear drip from Zuko’s chin and onto the ground, his voice filled with so much genuine pain that Azarin has never heard from him. “Rin,  _ please…” _

Hearing Zuko beg, hearing Zuko plead with him is what absolutely does Azarin in. He can’t control himself, can’t control what he does when he leans down and kisses Zuko with tears in his eyes. Zuko seems to fall into it and lets go of Azarin’s hands to tangle them in his hair, pulling Azarin forward more as if they weren’t flush against each other already and attached at the mouth.

Azarin knows the kiss means so much more than just attraction to each other; he can feel just how much it means by the way Zuko moans into his mouth and the passion the prince is putting behind it. Azarin also knows he’s made a mistake, that his friends will be so disappointed in him, that he’s made Zuko think something will come from this weak moment in his judgement.

So, Azarin pulls away, and catches his breath for a moment, leaning his head against Zuko’s again. He can feel that aching, burning pain in his chest start up again after so long of being dormant. He tries to will it away as he brings Zuko’s hands down and once again laces their fingers together loosely.. “I’m sorry, Zuko. I...I can’t…” His voice is barely a whisper; Zuko squeezes his hands. “You’ve hurt me too much. I-I can’t trust you.” Slipping his hands from Zuko’s grip, Azarin turns and starts to walk away with tears finally spilling from his eyes.

Zuko calls for him and he stops, but doesn’t face him. The amount of effort it takes for Azarin to do this is a little shocking to him as he listens to Zuko’s saddened voice. “Why kiss me and then...and then leave?  _ Please, _ Azarin, just give me a chance to talk to you…”

_ “No _ , Zuko,” Azarin snaps, turning around with his fists clenched and his heart thumping hard in his chest. “I’m sorry I kissed you, but I still can’t trust you. Just...camp closer to the temple so I can firebend. Don’t come near us again.” He starts to walk away again.

“I know you felt it,” Zuko calls. Azarin pauses, but doesn’t turn around again. “When we kissed. I know you felt the same things I did.  _ I love you, _ Azarin, and those feelings aren’t just going to go away. Neither of us can ignore them, not anymore.”

Azarin shakes his head, but doesn’t respond as he finally gets the courage to walk away from Zuko. Azarin makes his way back through the dark forest, to the temple, and into his room again. He lets the burning in his chest take him over completely, and cries silently until he falls asleep.

**western air temple pt. 2 // chapter 45**

“You just...you keep making me love you. Everything you do makes me love you more, and I’m sorry if that’s too much to hear, but it’s the truth. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come and the person you are now. You’re...incredible.”

With his heart pounding in his ears, Azarin turns impulsively and pushes Zuko up against the nearest tree. He keeps his hands pressed against Zuko’s chest but Zuko doesn’t touch him; the prince’s breath is heavy as Azarin leans down. He doesn’t know what he intends to do, but Azarin needs to do  _ something _ ...everything he’s kept pent up for so long is coming out, slowly but surely. Zuko  _ wants _ him, Zuko finally wants him and Azarin doesn’t know how to process that information.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Zuko whispers. Azarin can feel how hard the prince’s heart is beating underneath his palm. “Azarin…”

The way Zuko breathes out his name is nothing short of intoxicating. Azarin wants to press their lips together and just kiss Zuko until they both lose their breath, but he knows this is just what his body wants and has always wanted. He can’t give in to it, not when things are still so complicated and he’s still feeling the sting of all the pain Zuko has put him through.

Azarin’s head is leaning next to Zuko’s against the tree trunk, his breath shaky and ragged in the prince’s ear. When he speaks, his voice is just barely above a whisper, but he knows Zuko will hear him. “You have no idea how much I want to give in. You’re giving me everything I’ve always wanted, telling me all the things I’ve always wanted to hear.”

Zuko swallows, nervously. “So, what’s holding you back, then?”

Sliding one of his hands up, Azarin’s fingers slip around to the back of Zuko’s neck, into his hair. He lets out a soft sigh as he pulls back to lean his head against Zuko’s. What  _ is _ holding him back? Fear? Uncertainty? Distrust? Azarin doesn’t know. He doesn’t know and the heat of Zuko’s body is driving him crazy and he just wants to  _ touch _ and feel and kiss and…

Oh, fuck.

The roll of his hips is subtle, but it’s there and Zuko definitely picks up on it, if the way he actually  _ whimpers _ says anything about it. Azarin realizes that Zuko is for sure, definitely, most certainly aroused, because he can feel it against him and that spurs his own arousal on more, despite his very minimal effort to keep it contained. In his mind, Azarin is justifying what he’s about to do, because he’s been through  _ so much _ over the last year and he deserves something good to happen, right? He deserves some release, and he tries not to think about the fact that he did -- in fact -- get release with Sokka, when he once again pushes his hips forward and hears Zuko bite back a moan.

Azarin’s hands slide down Zuko’s arms to grip his hips, pulling them forward into his own and reveling in the sharp intake of breath from Zuko. He doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing, considering the most he and Sokka have done is sucking each other off, but he knows that grinding himself against Zuko feels good and he loves the sounds Zuko is making and the heavy breaths coming from the prince, so he isn’t going to stop. Even if he knows he should.

When Zuko touches him, Azarin feels like his entire body lights on fire. Zuko’s hands squeeze his shoulders and the prince slides down the tree a little, like he can’t hold himself up, but Azarin keeps him steady with a harsh grip to his hips. Zuko’s hands slide up around his neck to anchor himself to Azarin better, and his head drops back to rest against the tree behind him when they both let out a sound at the feeling of their clothed arousals pushing against each other. Azarin is now definitely fully hard and he can feel that Zuko is too, and that knowledge somehow just makes more pleasure pool in his gut.

After a few more moments of heavy breathing and grinding and moaning, Azarin feels Zuko tense a little and grip his hair harshly, then bury his face into Azarin’s neck to moan a little louder. “A-Azarin…” The prince breathes out his name and then runs his lips across the skin on Azarin’s neck. The sensation is almost too much. “I’m g-gonna…”

Azarin nods, and moans, as Zuko licks his skin and groans more. “It’s okay,” he says, pushing his hips forward a little harder and biting back another moan. “Come, Zuko.”

Before Azarin can even finish the last syllable of his name, Zuko tenses even harder than before, fingers digging harshly into Azarin’s hair and teeth scraping against Azarin’s neck as he comes. His body shudders and he moans so loudly that Azarin is sure someone at the temple is bound to hear. The sound of it vibrates through Azarin’s body, sending pleasure to his every nerve and making his climax follow Zuko’s own. He can feel his release soaking into his pants but he doesn’t care; all he cares about is grinding himself into Zuko as his orgasm completely overtakes him and he groans against the prince’s ear.

While they both come down from the high, breaths heavy, Zuko pulls back to look into Azarin’s eyes and it’s only now that Azarin realizes they had done  _ all of that _ but still haven’t kissed each other. It seems odd, to make each other come without even kissing, but Zuko seems to beat him to the punch because the prince leans up and presses their lips together with as much passion as the sun itself. Azarin returns it with just as much in return, pulling Zuko’s hips closer once more because he knows he’s going to regret every last bit of this later, so he has to savor it now while he’s still in a haze from his orgasm and Zuko’s lips still feel so perfectly fit against his own.

When Zuko pulls back, he has tears in his eyes and Azarin wonders why for only a split second before the prince whispers out his words. “Th-This doesn’t change a-anything...does it?”

Azarin shakes his head, because no, it doesn’t. He still can’t completely trust Zuko, and even though this was incredible and it feels  _ right... _ Azarin is still cautious, because he has to be. Zuko has hurt him and while the prince has done quite a bit to prove that he’s changed, Azarin still has the tiniest bit of a red flag in the back of his head telling him that he’s only going to open himself up to a world of hurt if he lets Zuko into his life again.

Azarin sighs, and tries to push back the tears he can feel forming in his eyes. “When I said I couldn’t trust you, I meant it. You have to prove that I can trust you before I can open myself up to... _ this. _ As wonderful and tempting as it is.”

“I-I understand,” Zuko says, with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “I’ll prove myself to you. I promise, Azarin. I want this...I want  _ you _ ...more than anything.” Zuko saying this has Azarin’s breath hitching and he’s  _ so close _ to kissing him again, so close to just throwing aside all his pain and letting himself get lost in Zuko, but he knows he can’t.

**airship engine room // chapter 47**

_ “You, _ Zuko.  _ You _ got through to her, obviously.” Azarin can feel his heart beating up into his throat but he ignores it as he takes Zuko’s hand into his own. Zuko’s eyes get wider and he stares at where Azarin is gripping his hand. “You did  _ incredible _ things while we were there. I’ve never seen you be that selfless, Zuko. I...I’ve never seen you be that  _ good.” _ Azarin wishes he were exaggerating, but he isn’t. Zuko was a completely different person at that prison, and Azarin isn’t going to let it go unnoticed.

“I just…” Zuko starts, head down as he still stares at their hands. “I wanted to help Sokka. And after the warden threatened to torture you, I…” The prince takes in a deep breath and looks up at Azarin before he lets it out. “I couldn’t let that happen. I had to do everything in my power to get you out of there before he found you and killed you.”

Azarin doesn’t know if it’s the exhaustion or adrenaline, but he finds himself leaning forward. Zuko squeezes his hand as he does, and Azarin really thinks that this is the moment they’ve both waited for, the moment that they needed to finally bring them together.

Once their lips meet, it’s almost like Azarin forgets where they are, what they’ve just been through, and all of the suffering they’ve both had to endure to get here. All that matters is his lips on Zuko’s and Zuko’s free hand digging fingers into Azarin’s thigh. It seems silly, now, all the hoops that Azarin has made Zuko jump through to get to this point, because  _ holy shit, _ kissing Zuko feels incredible. Azarin doesn’t want it to end.

But it does, because the door to the engine room slides open loudly and the two immediately jump to their feet, separating.

“Uh…” Chit Sang says, looking around and smiling awkwardly at the two boys staring at him. “This isn’t the bathroom…”

“No, it isn’t,” Azarin responds, clenching his fists. He tries his best to calm his heartbeat, but it’s useless. He feels like his chest is going to explode.

“I’ll leave you two alone, then…” Chit Sang closes the door slowly, and when they’re alone again, Azarin turns back to Zuko, who’s face and neck are about as red as the clothes he’s wearing.

“I, uh...I’m sorry...” Even though his voice is pretty normal, Azarin still feels a whirlwind of emotion swirling within him, and he’s pretty sure Zuko feels the same way.

“D-Don’t apologize,” Zuko says. He looks like he’s trying not to smile, which Azarin finds endearing, but after a moment or two of them staring at each other a little awkwardly, Zuko averts his eyes and turns back to the engine. “I should get back to work, then…”

Azarin lets out an exasperated sigh as he grabs Zuko by the wrist, shaking his head and pulling the prince to him. He wants to kiss Zuko again, he wants it so badly that the urge is nearly bursting out of him, but he holds himself back just for the simple fact that he knows he can and will get carried away, and  _ someone _ has to give the ship fire to run off of. So instead of kissing Zuko, Azarin lets his fingers brush lightly over the marred skin of the prince’s eye, hand resting gently over his cheek as he speaks softly. “I’ll fuel the engines. You go get some rest. You deserve a break, Zuko.”

Zuko leans into Azarin’s touch seemingly on instinct, closing his eyes and nodding. “Thank you for the water, Azarin…” He looks like he has a lot more to say than that, but it never comes. Zuko then goes to push past him, but Azarin catches the prince’s hand again.

“Thank  _ you. _ For everything.” Their eyes meet and Azarin can tell that Zuko is definitely holding something back, but he doesn’t question it. Their fingers slip apart, and then Zuko is gone.


End file.
